Project Runaway
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Maka is an ordinary 16 year old kid and some random manager of a model suddenly "kidnapped" her. The manager, Soul wishes Maka to help him because his model, Kid is a temper tantrum guy that every assistant quits cuz their scared. Will those two stubborn personalities match? ]


**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS A STORY THAT I MADE UP INSIDE MY HEAD WHILE SHOWERING. SHOWERING IS A VERY RELAXING THING FOR ME SO I COULD RANDOMLY POP UP SOME IDEAS~! OH WELL. PLEASE SUPPORT THIS GUYS! FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW PLEASE! I HOPE THIS COULD TOP MY OTHER STORY, UNWANTED COMPANY~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A "Normal" Day**

* * *

**Maka POV**

Hmm~ I can hear a loud sound in my room. But I'm too sleepy to check it. But when I was fully conscious I realized it was my alarm clock. I groaned and got up to shut the freaking clock that is stupidly ringing, still, on my desk.

I stretched like every morning and yawned loudly. Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm a high school student. 16 years old, have two brothers, a divorced father and have a normal life!

Crona randomly went inside my room and hid behind me.

"What's wrong Crona?" I sighed.

"Black Star is chasing me! And sis, breakfast is ready." Crona piped up.

I nodded and told him to go down now so I could go shower.

-After a few minutes—

I put on my school uniform, white blouse, red plait skirt, green stripe tie and a yellow vest. And the logo of our school, Shibusen, was at the left shoulder of the blouse.

I went down the house and went to the dining room and saw them eating. I grabbed some milk in the fridge and pour some in a glass.

"Maka~!" I heard my dad said and was about to hug me. Except, I hit him with my thick biology book.

"Shut up, dad." I said while glaring at him. Crona looked terrified and said,

"Sis is so cruel to daddy." Black Star laughed at that and said, "That's life Crona." And ruffled Crona's pink hair.

I ate my breakfast and ran out quickly. It was 7:30 now and I have to meet up with Tsubaki!

* * *

-At Shibusen—(Normal POV)

Maka rushed upstairs to the building. People wonder why the principal put the long stairs and make every student tired even they started the day. Tsubaki met up with Tsubaki at the beautiful garden of Shibusen.

"Hi Tsubaki~!" Maka said and hugged her best friend tightly.

"D-don't choke me Maka! It's nice to see you too!" Tsubaki said while trying to push off Maka. Too bad, Maka is strong despite her small, delicate figure.

"So~?" Maka said with a grin. Tsubaki sighed and said,

"I did not make it."

Maka's eyes widen and said, "But you're a good singer! How can you not be accepted by the Evans Ent.***1***?!"

"Well, there are better than me I guess." Tsubaki said sadly. Maka patted her back in comfort.

"Better luck next time then, bestie~!" She said cheerfully and Tsubaki smiled and nods.

* * *

Time Skip—Dismissal—(Normal POV)

Maka and Tsubaki part ways because their houses were in a different direction. Maka then felt she doesn't want to go home yet and decided to stroll at the park for a bit.

* * *

At the park (Normal POV)

Maka was strolling around the park. The park was always nice. It was an ordinary day in the park, old people sitting down calmly, kids running around, couples walking hand in hand and some people are biking at a slow pace.

"I wish my life is as normal as this day." Maka said and sighed. Maka's life was normal, but for her, the real normal thing was that their family was together. The only thing kept her living was her brothers, Tsubaki and being a fan of the Evan-stan ***2***. She could actually care less of her father.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by her waist and cover her mouth with a handkerchief with a sleeping drug. Maka's conscience then slowly disappear.

* * *

Somewhere~ (Maka's POV)

Ugh…. My head hurts like hell.. Where the hell am I and why am I tied up?! Hm, the surrounding is cold, so maybe a room. I can hear two deep voices near me. I suddenly felt angry. Who would do such thing to me?!

My blindfold was removed and it took me some time adjust to the light. I examined the room and it looked like a practice room. One wall was painted with the sky and clouds, the rest was covered with mirrors and the floor was a shiny wooden one and a door at a corner. ***3***

"Where am i?" I muttered to myself and groaned. Then a guy with striped suit and a red dress shirt inside the suit and wearing a black tie went into my view of sight. He has white fluffy hair and ruby eyes.

"So, this is the girl huh?" The man said and I gulped. He even have shark teeth! A guy with black spiky hair and red eyes like the other one, except darker and look like a killer. He was wearing a red polo shirt, black and white gloves, white bandana and jeans. He is really scary.

"Yeah. She is good enough don't you think?" His rough and deep voiced echoed through my ears.

"I guess." The white haired man sighed.

Then Mr. Assassin look guy is untying me from the chair. As soon as I was free I kicked Mr. White Hair in the guts.

He grunted in surprise and shouted, "Wait!" I looked at him with confusion and anger.

"We don't mean to harm or scare you!" He said.

"What do you want then?" I said with venom but I'm a bit scared with the guy behind me.

"I need help…" he said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN~! FIRST CHAP OF THE NEW STORY! SHORTER THAN I IMAGINED BUT… WHATEVER! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER WHAT THE IS THE JOB, AND THE TWO GUYS~! PLEASE FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**1\. Evans Entertainment (Like S.M. Entertainment)**

**2\. Evan-stan is like S.M.-stan**

**3\. If you know it... It's the SM Entertainment Dance Practice room!**


End file.
